Cake
by Hikaraiandyamiproductions
Summary: Ryou and Bakura a baking a cake for Yami's birthday. When Ryou gets flour all over him Bakura decides to clean him off, in the funnest way way possible. LEMON! First lemon ever so sorry if it's not good.


Kurai-onii: Finally another story.

Yami: Damn it.

Musaki: Shut the fuck up!

Yugi: Both of you be nice. They don't own anything.

-Start-

Ryou sighed as he stared down at the sleeping form of Bakura. Not once since they started dating had he gotten off his lazy ass and Ryou had finally had enough.

"BAKURA GET THE FUCK UP!" Bakura's eyes snapped open and he hit the floor with a thud.

"What the hell Ryou?" Bakura shot up and glared down at the smaller boy.

"You need to get off your lazy ass, so you're going to help me bake a cake." Ryou placed his hands on his hips in a don't-fuck-with-me way.

"Why the hell are you baking a cake?"

"It's Yami's birthday today and Yugi asked me to bring the cake now march." Bakura walked into the kitchen grumbling about how unfair Ryou was being.

…

Thirty minutes later Ryou was stirring most of the ingredients together while Bakura sat on the counter staring at Ryou's butt and several other places that if Ryou knew he would have slapped him.

"Kura make yourself useful and get the flour." Ryou shot the boy a glare.

Bakura rolled his eyes reaching behind and pulling the cabinet open. After a minute of rummaging he finally found the bag of flour and without a moment of hesitation he threw it at Ryou expecting boy to catch it, he wasn't expecting it to rip open and spill all over the white-haired teen.

After the cloud of white powder dispersed Ryou stood there covered head to toe in flour. "KURA!"

"I-I'm s-sorry Ryou I thought you would catch it!" Though his voice betrayed him and he burst out laughing.

"Moron! I'm going to go take a shower, and no you can't come you'll be too busy cleaning up this mess." Ryou turned and stomped past Bakura, who waited until he heard the water running to follow. He slowly climbed the stairs until he came to the bathroom door opening it and without a sound he peeked into the room to see Ryou's flour covered stripped shirt hit the floor. Something about seeing Ryou shirtless turned him on so what he did next startled the young teen. Bakura burst into the bathroom and threw his little lover over his shoulder.

"Bakura what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning you in a way that's much more fun." Ryou blushed as Bakura's hand traveled over his ass and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"W-what are you going to do?" Bakura kicked open the bedroom door and locked it behind him.

"You'll see." He set Ryou gently on the bed before climbing on top of him.

He attacked the pale torso with kisses and nips leaving no area untouched licking the flour off of his cheeks and lips, he then worked his way down to the pink nipple and wrapped his mouth around it. Ryou let out a soft moan as Bakura sucked and nipped at the pink bud before moving to the other one and giving it the same treatment.

"Do you want me to continue?" Bakura questioned yanking at the hem of Ryou's jeans.

"Y-yes!" Bakura gave his trademark smirk before pulling back causing Ryou to let out a whine.

"Be patient Kitten." He slowly lifted his shirt over his head, then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off at an even slower rate leaving him in only his boxers. Bakura then pounced on his kitten again smashing his lips against Ryou's. The younger boy let out a moan and Bakura took the opportunity to deepen the kiss using his tongue to map out Ryou's mouth.

Without breaking the kiss he pulled Ryou's jeans and boxers off in one swift motion leaving the boy exposed before him. He then kissed his ways down to the boy's waist and teasing licked the tip of his member.

"B-Bakura s-stop teasing me." Ryou's cheeks were flushed his eyes half lidded with absolute lust. "Please…AH!" Ryou cried out as Bakura took in all of him in at once.

Bakura ran his tongue along the underside of Ryou's member, dipping his tongue into the slit. All while Ryou moaned and withered beneath him, he gave a particularly hard suck making the teen cry out in absolute pleasure.

"Kura I'm g-gonna…Ah!" Ryou came with a loud scream. Bakura greedily lapped up all of the boy's seed before letting his member fall from his mouth.

"You taste good Ryou." Ryou blushed at the comment. "Are you ready for me to fuck you senseless?"

Ryou mumbled something inaudible blushing furiously, refusing to meet Bakura's loving gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"Don't make me say it Kura it's too embarrassing." Bakura began to pull away but Ryou wrapped his arms around his neck. "Please Kura…"

"Please Kura what?"

"Fuck me." Bakura smirked poking his fingers into Ryou's mouth; he got the hint and coated his fingers in saliva.

"Ok this is gonna hurt a bit." Bakura placed his fingers at Ryou's tight entrance. "Are you sure about this Kitten?"

"Oh Ra yes Bakura!" Bakura slowly pushed a single digit inside, Ryou groaned in discomfort. Bakura pushed in a second finger and the pain brought tears to his eyes. Bakura kissed away the tears as he slowly scissored him open, and at last Bakura added a third finger causing Ryou to cry out in pain.

Bakura stretched the boy. He brushed his fingers against Ryou's prostate making Ryou see stars and let out a loud moan. "Found it." Bakura pulled his fingers out causing Ryou to let out a whine of protest.

Bakura positioned himself before slowly pushing in as to not hurt the boy. He waited for the nod of Ryou's head to show he was ready before he pulled out and pushed back in slowly gaining speed, Ryou had started crying again but that stopped when Bakura hit the bundle of nerves dead on making him cry out in pure pleasure.

"Kura hit there again." Ryou demanded and Bakura was all too happy to comply, angling his thrust so that he hit his prostate dead on. Ryou's moans encouraged Bakura to thrust harder and faster into the smaller teen, feeling himself reaching his climax he reached down and wrapped his hand around Ryou's member pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Ryou came over their chests and stomachs with a loud scream off his lover's name. Feeling his walls constricting around him Bakura was brought closer to his climax and with a few more thrusts him came deep inside Ryou.

Bakura collapsed on Ryou in exhaustion, pulling out of him and then switching their positions so that Ryou was lying on his chest still panting heavily.

"I love you Kura…" Ryo whispered tiredly.

"I love you to Ryou." And with one final kiss they both fell into a deep sleep.

-End-

Kurai-onii: I can't believe I just wrote that.

Musaki: I can't believe I convinced you to write that! (Nose bleed.)

Ryou: I'm scared!

Yugi: Review…please?...


End file.
